


Deck the Game Shop

by animeangelriku



Series: Puzzleshipping Advent [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Yugi and Atem are in charge of decorating the game shop. It proves to be more difficult than one would usually think.





	Deck the Game Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so stupidly proud of the title of this one, it's ridiculous. I'm like still giggling to myself about it, Jesus. This was heavily inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154421181175/person-a-is-struggling-to-decorate-their-house-for) from the Tumblr blog [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/168287400237/puzzleshipping-deck-the-game-shop)!

“C’mon, _c’mon_ …”

Yugi stands on his tiptoes on the stepladder as he does his best to hang a string of Christmas lights on the higher shelves of the game shop, struggling to get them to stay on the nails Grandpa put there a few years ago, the first time they decorated the store for Christmas. Mom is still not sold on the idea, arguing that customers won’t exactly care for the decorations, but Grandpa says that it makes children happy and that it just brings a brighter and cozier air to the game shop. 

“This will only result in someone getting hurt one of these days,” Mom has said several times before. To be fair, she has a valid point: out of the four inhabitants of the Mutou household, she’s the tallest, and even she has a bit of trouble getting the damn lights to stay where they’re supposed to.

Finally, Yugi’s able to hang the Christmas lights and then get them to _stay_ there. Just for good measure, though, he stares at them for a few seconds, narrowing his eyes at the decorations. They’ve been falling down every time he turns his back on them, and he’s _not_ in the mood to do this again.

“Are you done with the lights?” he hears Atem ask. Atem has been busy decorating the Christmas tree, as they agreed on dividing up their tasks so that they could work a little faster.

“I hope so,” Yugi says, gazing intently at the string of lights.

The Christmas lights stay on their place.

“Yes!” Yugi cries triumphantly, throwing his arms into the air. He was so tired of having to struggle with the same string of lights for more than half an hour, and he’s just glad he can move on from this task. “Yes, I’m done! _Finally._ ”

“Great!” Atem exclaims. “Do you think you could give me a hand here?”

Yugi climbs down the stepladder, turns around to see how Atem is doing with the tree…

And then he stops dead on his tracks.

Atem has his own string of Christmas lights tangled around him, along with a garland hanging from each of his shoulders and a thread of tinsel resting on the top of his head. His arms are held out at his sides so that the lights don’t fall down to the floor, and he’s completely, absolutely still, as though he himself is a Christmas tree on display.

Yugi wants to take a picture of him. He wants to take a picture to show it not only to Atem, but to their friends as well, a picture that he can keep for the rest of his life and bring out during the next Christmases while Atem blushes and tries to take it from him—a picture that Yugi can fondly look at every once in a while, remembering Atem’s first Christmas and the first year he helped Yugi decorate the game shop.

He crosses his arms over his chest and then hides a smile behind his knuckles. 

“What?” Atem asks, not moving an inch.

“I’m just trying to figure out how you ended up like that,” Yugi answers. 

“Well,” Atem starts, “I was going to put up the Christmas lights first, but I didn’t want to accidentally drop them and break them, so I wrapped them around myself.” He blushes and looks down at himself. “But then, as I moved around, they began to get all tangled and I couldn’t really find where the string starts or where it ends anymore.”

“Why didn’t you ask me for help if you got stuck?”

Atem gestures with his head at the Christmas lights Yugi hung up on the shelves. “You were having so much trouble with those,” he says. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Yugi feels like someone reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. He gets just a little teary-eyed, but he luckily manages to cover that up by clearing his throat and blinking a few times.

“And the tinsel and the garlands?” he asks, and Atem shrugs.

“I figured I might as well go all the way.” 

Yugi looks down at the boxes full of decorations on the ground, and he reaches down to grab a small, plastic candy cane ornament from one of them. Then he hangs it on the string of Christmas lights tangled around Atem and smiles to himself.

“There you go!” he says, clapping his hands together. “You’re the perfect Christmas tree.”

Atem grins at him, and Yugi can’t resist leaning in to kiss his cheek. When he pulls away, Atem is blushing again, this time a little brighter than earlier. 

“As much as I would love to be the game shop’s Christmas tree,” he adds, “I don’t think Grandpa would be too happy that we didn’t decorate the one he put up.”

“Yeah, probably,” Yugi agrees, chuckling. As slowly and as carefully as he can, Yugi starts to untangle the Christmas lights from around Atem.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how many times I've been a Christmas lights stand for my mom. At first I'd carry them as carefully as I could, but nowadays I just wrap them around my neck and then turn around as she tugs them.


End file.
